


Dirty Little Secret

by Miss_Payne (BlackKoshka23)



Series: BDSM with Machine Gun Kelly [1]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, BDSM Scene, D/s, Doll Play, Dollification, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/Miss_Payne
Summary: Machine Gun Kelly has a dirty little secret: you, his slave, his “kitten”, and not everybody is able to understand that. Now that he’s dated Megan for several months, he’s ready to introduce you to her and see what happens.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Megan Fox, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You, Machine Gun Kelly/Megan Fox/You
Series: BDSM with Machine Gun Kelly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155005
Kudos: 6





	1. Come here, kitten!

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this story, here is the part where I warn you further about some things:  
> 1\. At some point we have two (2) adult women pretending to be underage. The key word is pretending.  
> 2\. At some point, these pretended teenagers, who are also pretending to be sisters, do sexual things which each other. Again, these two women are not related in any way, shape or form, so it's "pretend incest".  
> 3\. As a writer, feedback is always a good thing, and if you have a request, feel free to message me.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has dinner with Colson and Megan. Cue a bit of pet play because some things just need a demonstration for people to understand them better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello!  
> If you're here and you're underage, go back! I don't care if you think you can handle this, go back! Just wait until your 18th birthday if you want to read it so much. If you're over 18, welcome.  
> A warning, though: this chapter contains a brief scene of pet play (it's non-sexual, though). You have been warned, so if you end up grossing yourself out, not my fault, buddy.  
> That being said, enjoy!

You were nervous. You’ve had this D/s relationship with Colson Baker, aka Machine Gun Kelly, for five years now and though girlfriends had come and gone, you have stayed. Most of them never knew about you, but Colson wanted to be truthful to Megan, so you couldn’t remain a secret anymore. He had planned a dinner with the two of you at his place so you got to know each other, and if things went well, maybe she could participate in your scenes. You just hoped that she wouldn’t completely reject you, as it could put a strain in their relationship and yours with Colson as well.

You dressed semi-formal, with a royal blue velvet dress down to your knees, black stockings and these cute black heels Colson bought you for your birthday two years ago. Your mother had always told you that you don’t show empty handed to a date, so you brought some dessert.

You were glad he had chosen a space that is familiar to you for the dinner, because the perspective of meeting Megan intimidated you, and you were afraid his presence alone wouldn’t be enough to calm you down if you were in another setting. You showed up at 7:45 PM at Colson’s door and ringed the bell. He opened you with a smile on his face, and you couldn’t help but smile at him too; he always made you feel safe.

“Is she here yet?” you whispered.

“Yes. Don’t panic now, kitten. She doesn’t bite”

“But what if she doesn’t like me?” you asked.

“I can’t imagine someone not liking you,” he said.

“Maybe she doesn’t like what we do together,” you pointed out. “Maybe she wants you to stop.”

By the look on his face, he had thought about that before.

“Let’s have dinner first, then we will talk about all of this,” he finally said.

You came into the house, leaving you purse and your coat at the hall, and following him into the kitchen to put into the fridge the strudel you brought. The dinner table was set for the three of you with Colson’s best tableware (that he hardly ever used, because he didn’t have situations worthy of it often), and a chandelier with red lit candles. The atmosphere was overall very romantic.

Megan was already sitting at the table, and looked at you with curiosity when you entered, right behind her boyfriend. She got up when you approached her.

“Megan, meet Y/N,” he said. “She’s a very close friend of mine.”

Megan smiled and shook your hand.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Megan,” you said, bowing slightly. Your submissive side always came to surface whenever you were in the presence of someone who intimidated you, or someone who you greatly respected, and in that case, was a bit of the two.

“Nice to meet you too,” she replied.

“Shall we begin?” Colson suggested.

“Should I serve the food M-Colson?” you asked. You almost said the word ‘Master’, but stopped in time.

“No, k-Y/N, don’t worry, I can do it.” He replied. He almost said ‘kitten’. You bit back a smile.

Dinner was delightful. The food was delicious, and Colson saved you the hassle of making up a lie when he answered to Megan’s questions about how you two met. It was technically the truth, though, you met at a party. Not the normal kind of party, but a party nonetheless.

He made Megan the centre of the conversation by letting you ask all kind of questions about her work and how they met. Despite you have heard the story before, it was exciting to hear it from her too.

As you were eating dessert, Colson turned to Megan.

“My love, I have lied to you. But let me explain: I wanted you to meet Y/N free of prejudice, to see how you two got along.”

“Y/N is very nice, I like her.” Megan said “But what is this all about?”

“You see, Y/N and I met five years ago at a party, like I said, but it was a very especial kind of party… It was in a dungeon.” Megan frowned, not understanding what he meant. “I was invited by a friend who is into BDSM and Y/N was there, looking for a Dom, and… we clicked. We work well together and she satisfies this part of my needs that I haven’t’ been able to get from anyone else.”

“So… she’s your submissive?” Megan asked, still a bit dumbfounded. Colson nodded. “So you’ve been cheating on me.”

“No, he hasn’t!” you hastened to defend him. “We haven’t had a sexual scene since he met you.”

“You don’t need to defend me, kitten,” he said, smiling thankfully at you. “I haven’t touched Y/N in a sexual way since we met, and I wouldn’t lie to you about that. It’s your choice if you want to believe me or not, but I am not lying now.” He said.

You had heard that tone before: it was what Colson used when he wanted you to know he was being serious, but not in a threatening way. That was his truthful tone, and hearing it soothed your nerves a bit.

“But why? What does she do that I can’t?”

“Kitten?” he asked, using his Dom voice. That put you immediately into the right mind space, as it always did.

“Yes, Master?”

“Go get your stuff,” he commanded.

“Yes, Master!”

You went to the room where Colson and you had the majority of your scenes. There was a crate there were you store your toys and gear. You quickly stripped down until you were in your underwear (thank God you always wore your bests sets of lingerie whenever you visited Colson, just in case) and put on your ‘pet gear’: cat ears, a harness with a tail and fingerless gloves with cat beans on the palm. You also put on a leather choker with spikes and a ring; Colson had never attached a leash to it, but he liked the possibility to do it.

You crawled back to the living room and stopped at the door, scratching the wood.

“Do come in, kitten!”

You crawled towards him. He smiled and patted his thigh, signalling for you to climb onto his lap, which you did. He scratched your neck and you purred. Megan watched you interacting with an unreadable face.

Over time, you had developed this repetitive actions or habits for when you weren’t doing anything in particular, that Colson jokingly called ‘idle animations’, like pretending to lick your paw or scratch your head, or even just purr if you were on his lap. So you purred, and Megan gasped, surprised.

“So… she acts like a cat all the time?” she asked.

“Oh, no, you can talk to her and she will respond.”

“Are you happy doing this for Colson, Y/N?”

“Yes, absolutely. Being Colson’s kitten makes me very happy,” you said, smiling.

“What sorts of thing do you do for him?” Megan wanted to know.

“Whatever my Master wants or needs.” You said, smiling at him. He smiled back at you and petted you head.

“She has her limits, of course, but she’s pretty… versatile, so to speak.” Colson explained.

“Do you… do sexual things with her?” Megan asked, somewhat concerned.

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“In cat form?”

“No, God!” Colson exclaimed. “Y/N can do other roles apart from being a kitten.”

“Like what?” Megan asked, curious.

“She’s a very good schoolgirl. Also a brat. She likes to piss me off sometimes, then be as sweet as honey, don’t you, Y/N?”

You nodded, smiling. You never pushed the limits when Colson needed you to be on your best behaviour, but you liked to be bratty every now and then. It kept Colson’s abilities as a Dom sharp and fresh and you enjoyed being occasionally disciplined.

“This is so weird.” Megan said, though she didn’t seem so grossed out as before.

“Would you… would you like to do a scene with us?” Colson asked, a bit insecure.

“Am I not already?” Megan laughed.

“You’re observing, it’s different.”

“Well… I don’t know, would it be a sexual scene?”

“Only if you want, but it doesn’t have to be at all.” Colson assured her.

“Can I think about it?”

“Yes, of course. Kitten, go change back, please” he ordered.

“Yes, Master!”

You jumped off his lap and he couldn’t resist slapping your naked buttock. Megan arched an eyebrow in disbelief at him, and he shrugged.

You changed back into your clothes and went back, fully as a human again. Shortly after, you said goodbye to them and went back home.

Two days after that, Megan texted you.

 **MF** : Colson gave me your number. I have thought about what happened last Friday and… I think I get it.

 **Y/N** : Thank you.

 **MF** : That being said… I don’t want you to do sexual things with my boyfriend, at least if I’m not there.

 **Y/N** : You want to participate in our scenes?

 **MF** : I want to try. I have been investigating about all that stuff and it could be fun. Are you okay with that?

 **Y/N** : I am bi, so there’s no problem in that regard. We would have to negotiate some things beforehand, but I have no problem with you participating. I love to make Colson happy and you sharing this would make him very happy.

 **MF** : Okay then. Colson will let you know when.

 **Y/N** : As always. Have a nice week! :)


	2. Making the Doll talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader, Megan and Colson play one of Colson's favorite games: making the doll talk. Will Megan be able to beat the more experienced Y/N on her own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of scenes you can do in doll play (aka dollification), but I chose this one because I think it's fun. How do you play?  
> 1\. Chose a partner you trust deeply.  
> 2\. One of you would be the doll. The doll can't move or talk on their own (unless it's to say the safeword, of course).  
> 3\. Everything is permitted providing it's between the established limits. No hurting! (unless that's what gets you or your partner off).  
> 4\. The doll wins if they can climax without talking or moaning out loud. You can also set a timer.  
> 5\. Don't forget the aftercare!  
> A warning: this chapter contains a bit of corporal punishment (spanking) and name-calling.

The three of you had agreed to meet on a Saturday, two weeks after you had meet Megan, to discuss the dynamics of your scene together.

“I have thought of this a lot; it has not been an easy decision.” Colson began, looking at the two of you, sitting in front of him. “But I have finally made a decision. Y/N is more experienced as a sub, and she was here first, so the ranks are as it follows: me, Y/N, Megan. That doesn’t mean she’s allowed to command you,” he quickly added. “Don’t be a brat about it, Y/N.”

“What does it mean, then?” Megan asked, confused.

“It means she’ll instruct you about what I expect of my subs. The basic stuff, so to speak.”

“Ok.”

“With that being clear, the number one rule, and I expect you to obey it at all times, is that you two aren’t allowed to touch each other unless I say so.” He said.

“Yes, Master.” You quickly replied.

Seeing as Megan was a bit confused, you nudged her.

“Y-yes, Master.”

“Go prepare yourselves, please” he requested.

This time Megan was quicker to react and she said ‘yes Master’ with you. She followed you into the play room.

“I don’t have any of the stuff you guys use”, she whispered.

“Don’t worry, he had it sorted out.” You assured her. “Strip down and put this on.” You said, handing her a harness and a choker, both made of black leather.

After you finished preparing you helped her adjust the harness to her body and put on her choker.

“Now we go back to the living room crawling in all fours, scratch the door until he lets us in or tells us to come in,” you told Megan. “Have you two had the pertinent discussion about limits, safe words and such?”

“Yeah, we had talked about it. He also said we’re going to do some various stuff today, so I can get a taste of different things,” Megan said.

“Have you requested a sexual scene?” You asked. She nodded. “Ok. Come on, our Master awaits. And be sure to always address him as Master, ok? Don’t forget that, or he’ll discipline you.”

So you went back to the living room and scratched the door, he opened it, smirking. He had also changed clothes to a pair of white sweatpants and nothing more; they hung so low his XXX tattoo was visible almost in it’s entirety.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” he said. “Come in, my kittens.”

He leaded you to the sofa and told you to sit down. You never stopped kneeling and Megan imitated you. Colson had a bunch of folded papers in a bowl over the coffee table, and he offered the bowl to each of you.

“Read what you got, kittens.”

“Doll play” you read.

“Age play” Megan read.

“Please, explain what those things are to Megan, Y/N” he commanded.

“In doll play, one of the participants, usually the submissive, pretends to be a doll, to be moved around by the other. You can’t talk or make a sound while you’re the doll, unless it’s to say the safe word or you have pre-programmed phrases, and you are not allowed to move on your own, unless you have a set of pre-programmed actions.” You explained. “Age play refers to the practice of one of the participants or both pretending to be a different age than they are, whether younger or older.”

“Excellently explained, my kitten.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“What age would you want to be, Megan?” Colson asked.

“I don’t want to be a little girl… Master. I would rather be a teenager or something like that. Seventeen, maybe?” she replied.

“Ok. Y/N can adjust accordingly, right, Y/N?”

“Yes, Master.”

“But, as we are going to begin with the doll play and Y/N is the doll, is your duty to bring the other toys.” He said. “Go to the play room and bring the wooden box with the rose carved on the lid, please.”

“Yes, Master.”

While she was gone, Colson positioned you sitting in the middle of the sofa. You composed a slight smile that was easy to maintain right as Megan returned with the box. You knew what that box contained: condoms, lube and several dildos, plugs and vibrators of different shapes and sizes, each inside their cotton bags to keep them from getting dust, lint or other dirt.

She put the box on the table and looked at you, marvelled at how much you looked like a doll with your immobility and that vacant expression.

“Do you like your new doll, pussycat?” Colson asked.

“Yes, Master, she is very pretty.” Megan said.

“Play with your doll, then; see if you can make her talk. You are allowed to use every toy in the box as you please, but don’t hurt her, okay? We treat our toys well in this house.”

“Yes, Master.” Megan looked at you, at the wooden box and then at Colson. “Am I allowed to undress her… Master?”

“Yes, of course. It’s your doll, after all.”

Megan kissed you lightly on the lips, just to test the waters, and looked at Colson, but he said nothing. She then bent you over to take of your bra and put you upwards again. She licked your nipple. You smiled; it would take a lot more than that to make you say something or even make a sound. That particular doll play was one of Colson’s favourite games, and you had a lot of practice at it.

She then put a hand into your panties, running a finger through your wet folds. She smiled devilishly and opened the box. After inspecting the contents, she picked a rather large bunny vibrator. Setting it aside on the sofa, she took off your panties and separated your knees. Still not satisfied with the posture, she made you rest your feet on the sofa, legs wide open, and positioned your hands over your knees. Your wet pussy was now completely exposed. Megan then knelt on the floor and gave it a tentative lick, tasting you. You inhaled sharply.

“Does she taste good, pussycat?” Colson asked.

“Delicious, Master,” Megan replied, playfully. She was starting to get into the scene.

She turned on the vibrator on a medium setting and ran its head through your folds, up and down several times, then circled your clit with it. You pursed your lips, suppressing a moan.

“Is she allowed to do that, Master?”

“You can’t expect her to keep a poker face all times, can you?” Colson laughed. “As long as she doesn’t moan out loud or talks, you still have work to do.”

Megan turned off the vibrator and left it aside once more. She then positioned you lying on the sofa, legs wide open again. She grabbed the vibrator and smeared lube over it, to then insert it into you, inch by inch, filling you up.

You looked at Colson as Megan began to fuck you with the vibrator, now on a rather low setting. He surely was enjoying seeing his girlfriend play with you like that. Megan turned up the vibration to a middle setting and bent over to kiss you.

“I’ll break you, dolly. I’m gonna make you cum so hard you won’t be able to resist screaming,” she whispered.

You weren’t sure if that was a promise or a threat. You smiled at her.

“Bring it on, bitch!” you thought.

Colson was enjoying all that very much, but he was not good at sitting there just observing (especially not with his dick hard), so he came closer, distracting Megan.

“Oh, don’t mind me, pussycat, I just wanted to have a closer view,” he said, brushing aside Megan’s hair. He leaned over to kiss her neck and fondled her breasts. “I have an idea, pussycat,” he said. “Why don’t you fuck her with a strap-on while I fuck you?” He suggested. “Would you like that, pussycat?”

“Yes, Master,” Megan begged.

“Then put on your dick, and don’t forget the condom,” he commanded.

“Yes, Master” she said, enthusiastically.

She obviously knew how to do it. After putting on the harness with a realistic dildo (it was, in fact custom made to be identical to Colson’s dick), she positioned you over the armrest so that your ass was in the air with your legs apart. You refrained yourself from whining that you wanted to see. It was so hot that the three of you were going to be connected that way, though…! You pressed you lips again, feeling the dildo entering you.

“You’re so tight, pussycat!” He said upon penetrating Megan. She moaned. “Do you think she is tight?”

“Not as tight as before, Master, but I’m sure she feels very good,” she replied.

“Fuck her” he commanded.

Which each thrust you could feel them both moving, Colson’s force adding to Megan’s hip movements. You felt like screaming your enjoyment, but remembered on time that you were playing doll and couldn’t talk or you’ll lose, and you didn’t want to lose.

Megan and Colson were not restricting themselves when it came to voice out how much they were enjoying that, and by how it sounded, they were enjoying it a lot too.

“Grab her by the hair like this and call her a slut, she loves that” you heard Colson saying, presumably also showing Megan the correct way to pull at someone’s hair.

Megan did as he had instructed, making a shiver ran down your spine.

“I bet he could fuck your face while I keep pounding into you and you would let us,” she said. “You’d be the happiest slut on the planet, right, dolly?”

Oh, you would in fact be very happy to have your Master in any of your free holes, but then again, you couldn’t say anything. Then someone put the vibrator against your clit, making you orgasm instantly and you couldn’t help but moan out loud.

“Fuck!” you exclaimed in frustration.

Colson laughed, still pounding into Megan. You stood up, offering your ass for him to slap. He gave you a light slap.

“You did very well, kitten. Go clean yourself and come back ASAP, okay?”

“Yes, Master.”

When you came back, Megan had taken out the harness and they had changed postures: now she was impaling herself on Colson’s cock, her back against his chest. He signalled you to sit next to them, so you did. It was a very hot scene, and even more the closer you were.

“Help me make her come, kitten,” Colson asked.

You leaned over to kiss and suck at one of Megan’s nipples, your hand descending her body until you reached her exposed clit. You began to circle it with expert fingers and moved your mouth to her neck and her lips.

“Col-Master, I think I’m gonna cum!” she said.

He forced her to stop her movement and looked at you.

“Finish her,” he commanded.

You knelt in front of them, and began doing oral to Megan. She climaxed in no time, with Colson’s dick fully inside, which, in turn, made him come. As soon as he was done, he pushed her aside with certain violence.

“What?” she asked, confused.

“You almost said his name!” You explained to her.

“You deserve a spanking, pussycat” he said. “Go clean yourself then come back here, and don’t slack.”

“Yes, Master!”

He got rid of the used condom and looked at you.

“Sorry for playing against you before, kitten.” He said.

“I get it, you just wanted to make her happy,” you said, shrugging; it was no big deal, really. “You’re not going to spank her hard, right, Master?”

“Not too hard, no.” He replied.

Megan returned. She was glowing, like a succubus who just fed, and you envied her, but in a good way. She approached the sofa with a bit of apprehension. Colson grabbed her by the elbow and made her lie on her stomach over his lap.

“What’s my name?” He asked.

“Master.” She replied.

Colson slapped her ass.

“What’s my name?” he asked again.

“Master!”

He slapped her ass again.

There were six slaps in total, one for each letter of the word ‘Master’. He even made her spell it with the last one.

“Good girl,” he said, massaging some lotion onto Megan’s ass cheek, were a red print of his hand had formed.

“Do you enjoy this?” Megan asked you.

“I am not a masochist. My pain tolerance level is quite vanilla, but I enjoy being disciplined when I’ve broken the rules,” you said.

“Kitten, explain Megan why it is important she calls me Master at all times during a scene like this, please,” he requested.

“We all have our roles here,” you said. “We address each other by our roles during the scene so we don’t break it.”

“But he calls us by our names sometimes,” she protested.

“Not during the height of the scene. Notice how he called you pussycat and called me kitten?” She nodded. “There are other scenes where we are allowed to use our names and call him Colson, but that wasn’t one of those scenes.”

“I understand,” she said.

“Come here, both of you”

He hugged you both, each snuggled naked against him.

“You did very well, my kittens, I have enjoyed this very much.” He said, kissing your heads and rubbing your shoulders. “How do you feel, Megan, my pussycat?”

“I feel like I’m made of jelly, like… like my brain is filled with cotton candy and my body just wants to rest.”

“It has been an intense scene, especially for a beginner.” He agreed. “How do you feel, Y/N, my kitten?”

“I feel good, Master, though I wonder if Megan actually thinks I am a slut, and if maybe she hates me a little.”

“I don’t hate you, I could never hate you,” she said. “I only called you a slut because he told me to, but I would never think that about you.”

You hugged her.

“Welcome to wonderland. If you thought your fall through the rabbit hole has been exciting, you’re in for a treat.”

Colson laughed.

“We should leave the second scene for tomorrow,” he said. “Come on, let’s hit the shower and then we’ll order some takeout. You stay the night, right, Y/N?”

“Of course.”


	3. At the fraternity house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Megan pretend to be teenage sisters, and they get invited to a party at the frat house by our college dude, Colson. Can Colson and Megan take the prude Y/N out of her shell ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part you have to skip if you're not comfortable with age play. Or incest, even if it's pretend.  
> Again, if you wanna practice BDSM, don't take my word for, it, do your own research. I recommend Evie Lupine's channel on YT.  
> And did I say this is a work of fiction? No? Well, this is a work of fiction. I am not claiming to know any of the people depicted here. You should know that by now.

You woke up early, with Colson and Megan right next to you. As you always did when you stayed over, you silently dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Due to his career, you weren’t in a total power exchange relationship, but you still called him Master because that’s what he liked, and you still performed acts of servitude and submission whenever you two were together.

As soon as the breakfast was ready and laid on the table, you went to wake them up.

“Master, breakfast is ready,” you said.

“Oh, thank you, kitten!” he said, stretching and getting out of the bed.

“You made breakfast for us? Why?” Megan asked, still half-asleep.

“I enjoy cooking for my Master. I figured out I should prepare enough food for the three of us while I was at it,” you said. “Come on, your coffee is getting cold!” You added cheerfully, handing her one of Colson’s robes.

“Smells delightful! Thank you,” she said as you two walked into the kitchen. Colson was already eating toasts and drinking coffee.

“I’m glad that you like it,” you said, bowing lightly. “What are we going to do today, Master?” you asked, sitting down and serving some food for yourself.

“I think we should go shopping for this afternoon, and maybe you two could get a pedicure if we have time? You know I like that.” He said.

“Do we really need to shop for clothes?”

“You could use some of Y/N costumes, but I don’t know how well they would fit you. If you prefer, we could go to your home and I could pick some clothes for you.” He suggested instead.

“I would rather get a pedicure and maybe get my hair done, yes, thank you,” said Megan.

“What scene are we going to do, Master?” you asked, curious.

“I really feel like doing the frat party one,” he said. “Megan can be the adventurous sister, while you can play the prudish one.”

“Oh, yes, I love that one, Master!” you said, clapping with excitement.

“What’s that one?” Megan asked.

“Please, kitten, explain to Megan what is the plot of that scene,” Colson asked.

“We’re sisters, you’re the older one and I’m the younger and he’s a college dude. He sees us out and about, like at the mall or at a McDonalds and invites us to a party at his fraternity, and after a bit of convincing on your part, we agree to go with him. At the party, we drink and maybe also smoke, and end up performing several sexual acts, to him and between us as well,” you recapped. “I have never played that one with another sub.”

“So it’s usually just you in a schoolgirl outfit and ponytails sucking his cock,” she said, amused.

“Well, yes, but I find it to be a lot of fun.”

After breakfast and a quick shower, you went to Megan’s home. As she was going to play the part of the cool, adventurous sister, Colson picked an outfit that was reminiscent of her Jennifer’s Body costumes, just maybe a bit skimpier. Then he insisted on driving to you house and picking something for you too.

“It is only fair not to limit you to the costumes you have at my place,” he said.

He picked a blue pleated skirt that could pass for a uniform one, a white t-shirt with a forest green top over, complemented with baby blue knee-high socks, matching headband and black kitten heels.

“Doesn’t she look lovely?” he asked as you modelled the outfit for him and Megan.

“She looks like jailbait.”

“That’s the idea,” he replied, laughing when you bent over and pulled up your skirt to reveal the words ‘Fuck Me, Daddy’ embroidered across the ass of your panties.

After that, the three of you went to the mall and while you were getting pedicures and your hair done, he went to the sex shop and bought some more condoms, flavoured lube, massaging oil and a couple of new pairs of pink, fluffy handcuffs.

“So, are we going to begin the scene here?” asked Megan after paying and leaving the spa.

“Yeah, we could begin in the food court. Order something to eat, and I’ll go to you.”

“Ok. Are we allowed to call you by your name in this scene?” she wanted to know.

“Yes, of course.”

“C’mon, let’s go,” you said, tugging at the sleeve of Megan’s jacket.

So you went to McDonalds, with Colson following you closely but not too closely. After you grabbed your food and began eating, you saw him sit a few tables away. He did look like a frat boy with his tank top, his baggy jeans, his silver chains and his cap put on backwards.

“What is he waiting for?” asked Megan.

“Relax, he’s waiting for the right time,” you told her. “The more you sneakily look at him and laugh, the sooner he will come.”

So after ten more minutes, he grabbed his tray and approached you two.

“Can I sit here?” he asked.

“Sure,” Megan said. “I’m Megan, and this is my sister, Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Colson,” he said, sitting down. “You guys look fine as hell.”

“Thank you!”

After a bit of small talk (“what are you studying?” “how old are you?”), he said:

“Yo, there’s this party at my fraternity later, you guys wanna come?”

“Yes!”

“Megan, I don’t know…” you said in this meek voice. “Mom will ground us if she finds out…”

“She’s not gonna find out! Please, say yes? I don’t wanna go without you!” she begged.

“Is there going to be alcohol at that party?” you asked Colson.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to drink if you don’t want, kitten.” He replied, smiling in a very charming way.

“C’mon, Y/N, please!” Megan begged.

“Yeah, Y/N, why don’t you come with your sister, have fun for once? I promise you’ll be totally safe.” He said.

“Okay,” you finally said.

He smiled and got up, offering Megan his arm. You followed them through the mall to the parking lot and his car. You sat on the back seat while Megan rode shotgun. Colson talked the whole way about the party while stroking Megan’s naked knee. You sighed; you missed when he used to do that with you.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” he asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“You sure about that? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, I just… I had been procrastinating this physics problems all weekend and… I don’t want to do them, but I should be doing them…”

“Don’t worry about that, kitten, I’m sure you can do them perfectly fine,” he said. “Relax, have fun, and the answers will flow like water.”

You smiled at him and he winked at you through the rear-view mirror. Some minutes later, you arrived at his place, ‘the frat house’ in the scene. You followed him into the house and to the kitchen. He took some soda from the fridge and some bottles of alcohol from the cupboards under the isle and served himself a drink.

“You guys want some of this?” he asked.

Megan nodded enthusiastically, but you frowned.

“Don’t worry, kitten, I won’t pour too much alcohol on your cup” he said.

“Okay, then”

He prepared drinks for you two and you grabbed them, sitting on the sofa with him; after talking, drinking, and laughing for a while he kissed Megan. You looked away, pretending to be embarrassed, but then you felt his thumb drawing a heart on your knee. You looked at him, confused, and he smiled.

“I think your little sister feels a bit… exposed here.” He said. “Maybe we can go to a more private place.”

Both of you nodded enthusiastically, so he took you to his bedroom. Once you three were sitting on the bed, he threw a tin box from the drawer of his nightstand and retrieved a joint from inside of it. He lighted it up and took a couple of puffs.

“You guys want some?” he asked.

In your roles, Megan accepted but you refused. He kissed her again, cupping one of her breasts while signalling you to come closer. You crawled towards him, biting your lip. He grabbed you by your chin.

“I think your little sister is a bit jealous.” He said to Megan. “Do you want what your sister has, kitten?” he asked you.

“Yeah”

He kissed you, his hand snaking up your skirt until he reached your crotch. You gasped as he caressed you over the fabric.

“You’re such a little slut!” he said, withdrawing his hand.

“I’m not,” you said.

“She is not,” Megan chimed in. “She’s a prude, practically a nun.”

“Her panties are soaked! Feel her yourself if you don’t believe me,” he replied.

Megan did as he suggested.

“Fuck, you’re right! Did you just had your sexual awakening, sis?” she asked. You nodded. “What do you like, girls or boys? Or maybe both?” she wanted to know.

“Both. I think I like both.”

“We can test it if you’re not sure. Do you like when I do this?” she asked, then kissed you. You nodded, still playing innocent. “What about when I do this?”

She pulled up your top and released one of your breasts from the bra, licking the nipple. You let out a small moan.

“I think she likes that too,” Colson said, amused. He imitated Megan, making you moan again. “Have you ever touch yourself?” he asked.

“No.”

“No? It’s one of the bests things in this world. Hey, Megan, why don’t you show your sister how it’s done?” he suggested.

“Relax and let me work, and I’ll promise you’ll have a very good time,” she whispered in your ear, positioning herself behind you. You nodded, and she put her hand inside your panties, lightly caressing your labia.

“You are so wet, sis!” she sighed, starting to touch and stimulate you.

“This is so fucking hot!” Colson said, pushing down his pants and underwear to release his erection. You stared at it with wide eyes while he began to stroke himself. “You like this, kitten? Do you want it inside you?”

“I… oh, fuck, I don’t know…”

“Language, young lady!” he jokingly scolded you. He moved closer. “Touch it” he commanded.

You did as he had asked, stroking him a couple of times.

“Looks so big…!” you said, biting your lip, still stroking him.

“I promise it’ll feel good”

“Okay.”

He put on a condom and pushed aside your panties, revealing your slit and Megan’s fingers circling your clit. She briefly stopped to open your labia. He smiled, separating your knees further, and pushed into you until only his tip was inside you.

“Does that feel good, kitten?” he asked. You nodded, moaning in a needy tone. He pushed a bit more. “What about that?” You nodded again and he pushed until he was all the way inside you. “Oh, fuck, you feel so tight!”

He finished taking off his pants and underwear, and began fucking you slowly, making you moan.

“How do you feel, sis?” asked Megan

“Fucking amazing!” She took your top and bra off, caressing your nipples. You whined. “Careful, please, they’re very sensitive!”

Colson got out of you, making you whimper at the loss.

“Turn around.” He demanded. “And you, you’re wearing too many clothes.” He added, addressing Megan.

You did as he instructed, and he took off your skirt while Megan undressed herself.

“‘Fuck me, Daddy’, huh?” he read. “I think I will, thank you very much,” he said, amusing, before taking your panties off as well. He entered you again. “Be a good girl and help your big sister.”

You nodded, inching your hands closer to Megan’s body. She grabbed your right hand and brought it to her crotch. She kissed you lightly as you caressed her slicked folds and her clit.

“Would you like to make me feel really good, sis?” she asked.

“Yeah!” you exclaimed eagerly.

“Put your fingers inside me. Fuck, yeah, like that.”

“Looks like she’s not a prude anymore, huh?” Colson laughed, looking over your shoulder and picking up his pace.

“Oh, fuck, I think I’m gonna cum,” you said.

“Not yet, kitten,” he said. “Come here, Megan.”

She crawled towards him, leaving him enough room to bend you over. He started fingering her without stop fucking you, and apparently, he was using the same relentless pace with her, as she moaned faster and louder.

You two came almost at the same time, shortly followed by him. As soon as he got out of you, your arms collapsed and you let yourself fall on your side, feeling spent. You watched them kiss through the wardrobe mirror, and felt a wave of love and gratitude towards them flow through you.

“You should go to the bathroom, kitten. Both of you.” He said.

“Come on, little sister, let’s get you nice and clean,” Megan said, helping you up.

After completing the ritual post-coitus, which including things like peeing and drinking cold water, you felt more awake and focused, and you were ready to return with Colson. Megan and you sat on each side of him, snuggling against him, and he hugged you.

“How do you feel, Y/N, my kitten?” He asked you.

“I feel very good, Master, I liked this scene a lot. I also feel very grateful towards Megan for this.”

“You do?” she asked, surprised.

“You allowed this. The three of us playing like that happened because you gave it a chance, and I am very thankful you decided it was worth a try,” you said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I guess.”

“And how do you feel, Megan, my pussycat?”

“Oh, I had a lot of fun, I would love to do this again with you guys.” She said.

“Hmm, maybe we can try _shibari_ next?” He suggested. “I had a vision of Y/N all tied up while being fucked in her ass and pussy.”

“Oh, I would love that, Master!”

“I’m sure you would,” he replied, kissing you head. “What do you think about ordering some food and watching a movie?”

“I’m in!” Megan said.

“Me too,” you said.

Later, while the three of you were eating pizza and watching some generic action movie, you remembered the paper bag he had brought from the sex shop.

“We ended up not using anything of the items you bought today, Master,” you pointed out.

“Don’t worry, kitten, we will use them in the near future, I promise.”


End file.
